The Weight of Words
by Secret Night Owl
Summary: First FanFic Ever! Antoinette Giry saves a young Erik from a traveling circus. After caring for Erik for a while, Antoinette learns how a few short words can change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. If you have any advice for me, please leave it in the comments. THE STORY WILL GET HAPPIER AND (hopefully with time) BETTER WRITTEN! But I only have the next chapters planned out to a certain extent so if you want anything to appear in the story, leave it in the comments as well. So Read and Review! :) **

_The Weight of Words: Chapter One _

The scanty boy shivered as another strong wind blew against his bare skin, and then wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He didn't remember autumn ever being this cold before. This was just a not so gentle reminder that winter was soon to come. The bars on the hell-hole he was trapped in were swathed with ice although it was only November. The caravans slipped on the ice on the roads which they traveled on. This winter was sure to be the death of him.

Praise God.

Through the slight opening at the fronts of the tent (and through the eyeholes of his makeshift mask, which was just an old sack with two holes in it), he could see the sky turning purple, pink, and gold. This would have been a beautiful sight if he didn't know what agony would be bestowed upon him when night fell. He feared the sunset.

Adding to his fears he heard the sound of boots ambling through the fallen leaves outside the tent. He slunk back from the tent as far as the cage would allow and curled into a ball. He suppressed whimpers as he heard the tent open and the footsteps get closer.

"How is my little demon," his wicked master asked mockingly.

The young boy didn't answer him. Not that the bastard thought he would. The man kicked the cage next to the boy's head causing him to cry out as if he had actually harmed him. He wouldn't do that at the moment. He enjoyed mocking and frightening _his_ little creature almost as much as causing him pain. He was about to tell him about the new whip he had purchased when a man from another act poked him head through the tents opening.

"We are opening in five," he called before quickly leaving the tent.

Upon hearing those words the young boy began to whimper softly. Noticing the whimpers, an evil smile crossed the man's face.

"I will see you soon, devil's child."

As he left, he cracked him whip against the bars of the cage causing the boy to jump. When the brute was finally gone, the child began sobbing quietly into his hands.

~o~

Antoinette wondered why everyone was so excited about going to the traveling carnival. Was it really so much to gawk at freaks? Truth be told, the gypsies' fair was the last place she wanted to be. It scared her. Though they were hundreds of people around she felt like she was alone with the oddities closing in around her. She was started out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Hurry Antoinette, I do not want to have to wait an hour and a half for tickets because you were being so slow."

Why was Cécile always in such a hurry? She was practically Antoinette sister, couldn't see tell there was reason she was lagging behind the other ballet girls?

She did.

"Annie, they won't hurt you," she said putting a reassuring arm around her friend as they walked past the ticket booth. "You have nothing to fear."

Antoinette sighed. "I know, but something just does not seem right."

Cécile laughed. "Annie, I have never been to a gypsy carnival, but from what I have been told, it's not supposed to be 'normal' or 'right.'"

"I know that, but I-," she gasped as a lit torch flew over her head in one of the juggling acts. "Oh! Uh, just, s-something seems amiss."

"How extremely inaccurate, seeing as where we are at the moment," Cécile said sarcastically and then changed her tone of voice," but I think all of it is spectacular!"

Oh, how wrong she was.

~o~

The boy calmed himself down by playing with the one toy he ever had. It was a small rag-toy monkey with a faded red vest and two tiny cymbals attached to each hand. Though not much to anyone else, it was so very vital to him. It was the only luxury he had, if you could even call it that. And when you clanged the two cymbals together you could create a sweet almost bell like sound. You could create _music. _

_Music_. How he wished he could have more. Any kind of music would do. Whenever he heard instruments or singing it immediately calmed his fears. Sometimes before his 'act' the wind would blow, carrying voices and a violin that must have belonged to another act through the air and he would feel safe, if only for a little while.

But he didn't hear the music on the breeze tonight. It might have been the howling wind. Or the howling crowds. So he clanked the small cymbals together to make his own music. The child smile slightly at the sounds they made. But his soft, sweet music was cut short when the small toy monkey was kicked out of his hands. Then he noticed a mob beginning to forming around his prison.

Suddenly fear struck him, but not as hard the first blow...or the second...or the third... or the fourth...

~o~

Antoinette watched the scene in horror. Around her crowds were screaming, cheering, and throwing money, encouraging the wicked man to keep hurting a poor boy that looked younger than she was. She even saw her friends and classmate laughing and cheering.

_How could they do this to him? _She thought. _He has done nothing wrong._

"Behold, the Devil's Child," the man hissed after he was satisfied by the cries of the young child.

He ripped the sack off of his head to reveal a dreadful sight. But Antoinette did not believe that was reason enough to harm him so. She felt terrible for even watching this horrendous display. She felt terrible for every person in the crowd. Tears of regret came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

Antoinette didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she turned one last time towards the cage. Her eyes went wide upon seeing the shocking sight.

~o~

He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to wait to die. He was getting out of there. _Now. _A sudden adrenaline rush caused him to forget his pain and reach for the rope his master kept tied to the side of the bars to pin him down when he tried to get away from his master's whip.

He wouldn't be in this freak-show any longer. He wouldn't be controlled by a master any longer. He did something he never thought he'd do. He slipped the rope over his wretched master's head, tightened it around his neck, and pulled forcefully; cutting off his air to his lungs. He died right there at his feet. Then the realization hit him. _I'm a murderer_ he thought. _I've killed a human being. _

But now was not the time to worry about this. He crawled to the entrance of the cage. Where was he going to go? How would he get there? He'd never been to Paris before. What would-Then he noticed the girl standing there.

The boy crumpled right there at Antoinette's feet wordlessly begging her not to tell anyone. She wouldn't have anyway, even if he had just run off and not stopped upon seeing her. The vile man lying dead in the cage deserved. She wondered why he hadn't run off. And then it occurred to her: He doesn't know where to run to. She started to say something to her but was cut off by a man's yelling.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

Antoinette grabbed the boys hand firmly.

"Viens avec moi!" she said loudly, almost dragging the boy behind her.

She and the boy ran through the now lifeless carnival. Soon she heard the sound of many feet running towards them. She merged to the shadows on her left, pulling the boy behind her. They two children ran down a seemingly endless pathway that went in between two buildings. She heard the younger child start to whimper as the path narrowed and the shadows covered everything in darkness. She murmured comfort to him as they continued their escape. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the other side.

They children ran down the vacant street and straight to the Opera Populaire stables. Antoinette led the boy to a secret entrance (or exit for ballerinas running off every now and then) of the chapel.

"This path leads to the Chapelle, go through it and I will meet you there."

The boy's eyes were filled with worry, but he obeyed.

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you thought. And no, I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Duh. ****:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Vanessa Osbourne: Hello, friend! Yup, though I'm not sure how I know. I just always have!**

**RoseTheHorrorLover: Thank you! *gasp* A rose? From Erik? For **_**me**_**? I must go brag about this to Lauren! **

**Heywhatup: Thank you! See you at the Sleepover at Songbird's and my house!**

**TheTricksterPrincess: Of course I recognize you! Thank you, I've was nervous about how people would react to this story. See you at the Sleepover! **

**25 Crash 174: Ma'am, yes Ma'am! See you at the Sleepover!**

**Silronsemwin: I love your comment! I wanted to do something different but not something that would be really strange and thrown together. And thanks for the advice, I'll watch for my punctuation but commas and I aren't friends. XD**

**Songbird of the Night: YAY, NARNIE! My first reviewer! **

_The Weight of Words: Chapter Two_

It didn't take long for the boy to find his way to the room he supposed was the chapel. And, mere seconds later, the girl reappeared as she had promised. For once in his life he wasn't getting lied to. She led him out of the chapel and down many dark corridors, dodging many people who were wandering around the halls afterhours. Soon they entered a small dressing room.

Antoinette stuck her head out the door and looked both ways. She was glad she had progressed enough in ballet to obtain her own dressing room. She knew it was an honor to have a dressing room to yourself, but it was farther away from the stage, props, ballet studio, and costuming. The dormitories were closer; they had made time management easier. But, now, the room proved useful. She closed the door quietly and locked it. She didn't need anyone coming in the room to find a strange boy inside. Cécile always came in unexpectedly.

When she turned around, the boy was nowhere in sight. But this was a small dressing room, he couldn't have gone far. She knew exactly where he was: wedged in between the wall and the armoire. Many a dancer had hidden in that spot when avoiding the certain doom of a punishment. The retribution for misbehavior was always extremely harsh. Well, she was right.

"You must believe me, boy. Please trust me. I will not hurt you, I swear."

~o~

He wanted to believe her, but he could never be sure if that was the truth. And he was scared out of his mind! His heart was thudding so wildly in his chest, he was sure the girl could hear it. But there was something about her that made him truly feel she wasn't lying to him. He crawled out of his hiding place and stared at the girl with worriment. But she couldn't see it because of his mask.

She smiled at him before speaking. "I'm Antoinette, well, Annie. My friends call me Annie. What's your name?"

Did he remember his name? He had been the Devil's Child so long he might have forgotten his name. Wait, he remembered! But was he sure?

"E-E-rik,"He said he answered hesitantly. Yes, Erik was his name. "Erik."

Annie, as he said his name was, smiled at him again. "What a lovely name, Erik."

He smiled at her complement from underneath the sack that was over his head. It made him feel somewhat...special? Yes, special.

"Thank you, Miss Annie."

~o~

His voice was so sweet, and, almost, _musical. _She could have listened to him speak all day. But she could already tell that he wasn't going to talk much.

"Would you like something to eat? You must be starving," Antoinette said before grabbing the fruit bowl that sat on the table next to her. Antoinette was always an early riser, so she kept the fruit in her room since the breakfast wouldn't be ready until long after she was. She held it out in front of Erik.

She didn't need to see his face to know that he was staring at her in disbelief. She sighed sadly.

"I know you are hungry. I want you to take the food. You do trust me, Erik," she said. "Don't you?"

He hesitantly nodded.

"Then take some," she said softly.

"Y-you'd let me?"

Would she let him? Of course! Oh, the poor boy, his life must have been terrible if he wasn't even allowed food when he was hungry.

"Yes, of course."

Erik slowly reached out and picked out a plum. Antoinette could tell he was watching her, as if he was afraid she was lying and would snatch the fruit back. She smiled at him then turned to take hold of the pitcher from her wash set. She poured the water into the bowl a soaked a cloth. A bath for Erik would have to wait until the morning when she could heat the water and bring it upstairs without looking suspicious. When she turned around, he was finished the fruit.

"Would you like another?" Antoinette asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up a bit," she said before reach for the sack on his head. "We'll just take th-"

"No!" Erik cried before falling to his knees, sobbing.

Antoinette didn't know what to do. She had never met a boy like this before. She put her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Erik," she started, "your face is perfect."

He shook his head slowly.

"N-no," he said with shuddering breath.

"I don't believe that, Erik."

~o~

_Why can't Annie believe that _Erik thought to himself. And as if she could read his thoughts, Annie spoke.

"If your face wasn't perfect, the Lord wouldn't have made it like that."

Her words caused Erik's sobs to slow. The way she said it...she sounded sincere...Annie had really meant it. But, still, he sat there with his eyes closed tightly, his breath held, as she pulled the sack from over his head, preparing himself for a scream. But the scream never came. He felt cool water over his malformed face.

He opened his emerald eyes a stared up at the girl who continued to wipe the dirt off his skin. She looked down at him and smiled widely.

"Oh, Erik, I've never seen eyes that color before! Your eyes are so beautiful."

Erik was astounded. He had never heard someone say "Erik" and "beautiful" in the same sentence, before. But in the midst of his surprise, he grinned happily.

~o~

_Though he has perfect eyes and a perfect smile, people must torment him so! _Antoinette's thoughts grew slightly angrier. _Why can people be so heartless; why must they magnify the flaws of people instead of looking at the good things about them?_

"Miss Annie?" A soft, barely audible voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you, uh, a-alright?" Erik looked at her with his stunning green eyes.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a-angry." Antoinette hadn't noticed how her face had changed to and angered squint while she was lost in her thoughts. "It's my f-fault i-isn't i-it? I-I'm so s-sorry," Erik said on the verge of tears, burying his face in his hands.

"No, Erik! No," Antoinette said quickly. Oh, the poor boy! None of this was of his doing, but, in his mind, it was.

"Erik," she said putting an arm around his shoulder, noticing he didn't flinch, "The only thing I am upset about is how heartless the man was who hurt you, and how the cold the crowd was. Never think anything like this is your fault, because it isn't."

~o~

Erik all but threw himself into Annie's lap sobbing tears of happiness. _Someone actually cares about me! _No one had ever cared about him before, but Annie, who had been a stranger almost an hour ago, did.

Annie wrapped her arms around him as his sobs slowed, then, ceased. Before he knew it, Erik had fallen asleep in her lap.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! So what did you think? Leave me a comment telling me what you liked or didn't like, or some advice. Ask questions, if you have any. Until the next chapter, ****Au revoir! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It makes me smile to see your reviews! :)**

**Silronsemwin: It means so much to me that you are excited about my updates! Thank you, I was worried I didn't portray Erik well. You need to join the phan-wagon in Songbird of the Night's story **_**More Tales of Phantom Hysterics! **_** :)**

**Songbird of the Night: Haha, Narnie, Silronsemwin beat you with the first review on chapter two! XD Aw thanks! I LOVE YOU, TOO! **

**Heywhatup: Thank you! It was fun to write. :) **

**RoseTheHorrorLover: Hehehe Thank you, Erik...Uh, I mean, thanks Tia! :) And I wish to hear more from you, too Erik hehehe...XD**

**Kat: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Vanessa Osbourne: Thanks, my Sarah Brightman look-alike/sound-alike friend! **

_**The Weight of Words**_**: Chapter Three**

Antoinette felt horrible about waking Erik. He had slept peacefully for the remainder of the night, but it was almost six and she needed to get to practice. She had wanted to let him sleep a little longer, so she finished getting ready before gently shaking him awake.

"Erik," she said softly.

~o~

Erik slowly opened his eyes. For a second he forgot where he was and let out a small cry. But the events of the night before flooded back into his mind. He looked towards the girl, wait, no, _Annie_.

She smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Erik hadn't really thought about it, but this was the first peaceful sleep he had in years. He smiled slightly, then nodded.

Annie reached over and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. Wait-his face?

~o~

Antoinette saw the panic fly into Erik's emerald eyes. His hands went to cover his deformity, but Antoinette was too quick, and caught them before them reached his face. He didn't fight back; he just turned his face away. This confused her.

"Erik," she said in her confused tone, "Why didn't you..." She trailed off at the end.

"I c-can't stop y-you," Erik whispered cautiously, as if he was afraid she'd hurt him for speaking.

Antoinette didn't need to ask why. She had seen herself that Erik's fighting back must have been useless when he was in the traveling circus. But apart from that there were so many things she didn't understand about the boy.

Antoinette released his hand. "Erik, tell-" _Shut up Antoinette! _She mentally scolded herself.

She looked at Erik, who was, now, covering his face with his hands, looking through his fingers at her with confused eyes.

"It's nothing, Erik."

~o~

Erik knew it was more than just nothing, but he decided it was best to leave it be. Suddenly he heard Annie gasp.

"Shit!"

Erik snickered at her outburst. Those weren't the words he thought would come out of her mouth. He knew it wasn't right to laugh, but it _was_ pretty funny. Annie blushed slightly.

"Um, I'm sorry Erik; I'm just really, really late."

Panic flooded his mind. _Late? Late for where? _

"You're leaving?"

~o~

Antoinette heard the fear in his voice. "Erik," she said taking both of his hands into her own, mentally smiling since he didn't try to cover his face again, "I won't be gone long, I have ballet for a few hours, then free time before we run through our dances again."

"Will you be back here soon?"

Antoinette knew Erik was scared being left alone, but she had to be at practice soon-sorry, twelve minutes ago.

"I must go Erik. I'll see you soon." With that she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I can't wait to see you later."

Antoinette left quickly; she didn't see Erik's tears. Or see him smile.

**I'm sorry this update is so short, but I have an idea that would be better put in different chapters. Please review; you know how much I love your reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! As always, awesome reviews!**

**Silronsemwin: Thank you! You know, Tia said the same thing? XD**

**Nightshade727: Thanks, that means so much to me! I didn't find many stories like this, so I thought I should write one. :)**

**Songbird of the Night: Uh...um...Of course not! **

** PH Erik: HA!**

** Me: Shut up, Erik!**

** PH Erik: But you said-**

** Me: *silencing death glare* **

**Anyways, I loveah you, too! And your Anchle o' Moosic!( AKA my partner in crime) Sometimes. XD**

**AndromedaTodd: I know! Stupid BLEEPING BLEEP BLEEP gypsy dude! How could ever hurt a child; let alone one that is so amazing! Thank you! **

**RoseTheHorrorLover: Hehe, Hi Erik, hehe. Whoops! What I meant to say was; Thanks Tia; and, again, the stuttering! I think the stutter adds to his character. :) Of course, mon Ange de Fatalit****é****. XD**

_**The Weight of Words: Chapter Four**_

Cécile ran down the hall, crashing into Aurore, and mowing right over little Brigitte. Of all the days for her to forget her pointe shoes! She knew where she had left them, as well, making her feel even more imprudent. She left them right on the bedside table in Annie's dressing room.

Cécile knew Annie wouldn't be in her room right now, since she was in the Corps de Ballet rehearsal, but Annie wouldn't mind if she just went in to get her shoes. Besides, Annie would be out of rehearsal in a few minutes, she could tell her she went in.

~o~

Antoinette tried not to seem rushed as she hurried back to her dressing room. She felt badly about leaving Erik alone for so long. She also was upset by the scolding she got from the ballet mistress for being late. Antoinette was _never_ late. _Stop, Antoinette, you have more important things to attend to, _her brain yells at her.

Antoinette's heart stopped in her chest as she rounded the corner and looked towards her dressing room. The door was opened.

_Erik! _

Antoinette tore down the hallway and straight into her room. She was relived to find her best friend sitting on her bed.

"Hello, Annie," Cécile said, calmly as ever.

Good, Cécile hadn't seen Erik. Where was he, then?

"H-hello, Ce," Antoinette said scanning the room for the young boy. "Why are you here?" Antoinette could have slapped herself for her bad acting skills; Cécile surely knew she was up to something. Her friend decided it was best if she ignored how strangely Antoinette was acting. Antoinette was thankful for that.

Suddenly, Antoinette gasped for no reason.

Cécile shook her head, her friend was usually so sensible. "Do you know where my ballet shoes are? I can't find them so I was waiting for you to get back. I swear I left them in here yesterday."

"Oh, um, yes uh, right here," Antoinette said, mentally slapping herself for babbling like an idiot, as she picked them up from the vanity where she had moved them to the night before.

Thankfully, Cécile left quickly.

"Oh God, Erik, you scared me so badly," Antoinette said as Erik came out of his hiding spot from underneath the bed. He caused her gasp when he grabbed her ankle from under the bed.

"I'm sorry, Annie, really," Erik looked at her with his green eyes wide, still from the fright it must have caused him. "You didn't seem to k-know where I w-was. W-who was that?"

Antoinette flopped on to her bed. "Cécile. She's my best friend who has a personal space issue. Remind me to lock the door next time, won't you, Erik?"

Erik nodded.

"Now let's get you clean up a bit," Antoinette said with a smile.

Erik stared at her for a moment, as if to see if she was lying. He hesitantly agreed, and Antoinette left the room to heat up some water.

~o~

"A-annie?" Erik spoke later that night, after they had lain down to sleep.

Antoinette smiled at his soft, musical voice. "Yes?"

"I need to l-leave."

Antoinette shot straight up. "What?"

Erik sat up slowly to meet Antoinette's gaze. "I c-can't stay here. W-what if someone f-finds me? You'll get in trouble and it'll be my fault." Erik laid back down, then spoke even more quietly, "T-they'll ma-ake me go back. I don't w-want to go b-back, Annie." Antoinette could tell by his voice that he was crying.

Antoinette wrapped her arms around Erik, and ran her fingers through his now clean, blonde hair. "I won't let them."

Erik snuggled into her embrace and fell asleep knowing he was safe with Annie.

**So, what did you think? Please review! And I have a job for you. I am going to write a POTO parody! BUT I need help from YOU. When you review, please also type in your favorite POTO jokes or ideas that could make the parody even funnier. I'm going to make the parody a one shot. (I think; I might change my mind) If you have any ideas, leave them in the comments for this story or PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
